Melody of Betrayal
by FallenInnocence66
Summary: What would you feel if everyone hated you for a reason that you yourself can't understand? That is what my OC in DGM is actually feeling as Allen Walker tries to help her escape from agony.
1. The Cursed Child

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC. This fanfic is also about my OC.

**Chapter One- The Cursed Child**

_...Do I have the right to be isolated here? Do I…deserve being…hated and resented? What did I do for them to hate me like this? What did I ever do to deserve this? Am I that despicable? Why do they despise me? Is it because of my eyes, my hair, my arms, my legs, my voice, my skin, or do they despise me for underneath my skin, I am not one of them? Does that really matter? Is that important for them? Is their reasoning that shallow? Why can't they accept me? Isn't it kind of unfair for me…to be left alone…?_

"Lavi, I'm hungry. Do you have any food left?" asked Allen, sighing. "No. Damn, this place is pretty crazy! It's like a labyrinth! Dang, it is dark and I'm having a hard time seeing things." said Lavi, sitting on the ground to rest. It has been 4 hours since Allen and Lavi left the town of Lira and entered the forest to look for the materials that the town needed. Their mistake was that they entered the deepest part of the forest. It is already dark and they can't figure the way out since Lavi can't see the road properly. "Well, let us rest for a while. Sorry, Lavi, I'm not good at remembering places." said Allen apologetically. "Don't worry about it! We'll just need time to think things out and we'll be able to solve this BIG problem." said Lavi. They were talking happily about the good things in the town of Lira. It has been a year since they have defeated the Millenium Earl and everything has been peaceful since then. No wars and no conflicts. They were talking about how can they improve the town when suddenly, they felt a presence. Not just a simple presence, but the presence of someone who has a strong killing intent. "Ne, Lavi, can you feel that?" asked Allen, aware of the strong presence that has been watching them for a while. "Yeah, it's been watching us like 5 minutes or so." said Lavi. They both stood up and examined the surroundings. Due to the light of the full moon, Lavi can see the place vaguely while Allen can see the whole place clearly. "I can't see anyone here." stated Lavi, holding onto his hammer. "I can see something, but…" said Allen as he peered at the darkness, unable to analyze the creature he can see. "What is it?" asked Lavi, looking at the same direction as Allen. "It's like a…small human being…" said Allen, walking towards it. When Allen was about to be close to the figure, it suddenly jumped at him and knocked him down. "Oi, Allen!" yelled Lavi, running towards Allen. The figure was now lunging at Lavi. Lavi immediately evaded the figure. "What the- what was that?" asked Lavi as he helped Allen stand. "It's a…human, for sure." said Allen, recovering from what had happened. "What are you foolish creatures doing here in my territory?" said arrogantly by the figure. "What? A Girl?" said Lavi, surprised by the voice that came from the figure. _The tone of the voice was definitely a girl's_, thought Lavi. The girl stepped out from the darkness and stood below the light of the full moon. They were both astonished by her appearance. Her hair is wavy and waist-length. Her skin is flawless, but pale. She was wearing a torn coat and a pair of white short and shirt .Her face had the same expression and the same features like Kanda's. She was like the girl version of Kanda, except of her eyes. The moon light illuminated her crimson eyes that have the same shade as fresh blood. She is like a small fairy, standing in the middle of the labyrinth. As they saw the full features of the girl, they opened their mouth in astonishment. "KANDA'S SISTER!" they both exclaimed, pointing at the girl. The girl had a surprised look for a minute but her usual sour expression came back after a while. "I had no idea what you lowly creatures are saying but I order you to get out of my territory before I rip those throat of yours." said by the girl, threateningly. They were both alarmed by what the girl had just said. They knew that she was serious. "Well, as much as we want to leave this place, we can't because we are lost." said Lavi, analyzing the movements of the girl. She was just standing there, doing nothing to them. The girl closed her eyes for a while. "You pitiful and lowly creatures are not supposed to wander here. I do not need any filthy creatures lurking around." said the girl, staring at them with proud eyes. "Why is that? Is there something here that we are not supposed to know or to see?" asked Allen. The girl did not bother to answer him, but instead, she ran away. "Oi, wait! We need an answer!" yelled Lavi as they hastily followed after the girl. They made several turns and suddenly, the girl disappeared. They both looked around. They both saw nothing but an empty space. "Allen, any signs of her?" asked Lavi. "No, I can't see her." said Allen. Suddenly, they heard a faint ringing sound in their heads. "What's that? Can you hear that Lavi?" asked Allen, looking at the surroundings. "Yeah, I can't pinpoint from what direction it came from." said Lavi. The ringing became louder and louder until it is already a deafening sound. "Argh! My head hurts! Lavi, you! Argh! Okay?" yelled Allen, holding his head in pain. Lavi cannot answer. They were both in the ground, coiling in pain. They were both yelling in pain, unable to think anymore. When Allen was about to faint, he saw the girl standing in front of him. She was looking at him with a pained expression. The last thing that Allen saw before he fainted was the girl standing in front of him.

Allen woke up, sweating. He immediately ran to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw his tired face. _Was it all a dream_, asked Allen to himself. He washed his face and headed downstairs. "Good morning, Allen-kun. Why were you lying in front of the entrance of the forest yesterday night?" said Lenalee, preparing breakfast. "You had me worried! You and Lavi were carried by some villagers here. Just what happened to the both of you?" asked Lenalee. "Well, we got lost in the forest and met the cursed child." said Lavi who just came down from his room. "You met the cursed child?" asked Lenalee in surprise as she serves food to Lavi who just sat down the table. "Wait, wait, I think I cannot understand what you are talking about. What do you mean by 'cursed child'?" asked Allen. "The 'cursed child' is the one who burned the whole village 10 years ago." stated Lavi, staring at his coffee.

Resting her back on the blossoming tree, the girl thought about the incident yesterday. _It is best if they forget about what happened yesterday_, thought the girl. "It will be best for them to forget my existence." said by the girl as she gently closed her eyes.

Allen cannot accept the facts that he just heard. "So, when she was born, she started the fire. Isn't that impossible?" asked Allen. Lavi shook his head. "That's possible if she is a living innocence like the Apochrypos." said Lavi, rubbing the back of his neck. "The villagers told me that she did not spare anyone, not even her parents. They also told us that there was one man who volunteered to take care of the child, but according to them, that man mysteriously vanished like he was not a living thing. The villagers told me that the people who entered the deepest part of the forest never came back because…she killed them." said Lenalee, staring outside the window. "If she's Innocence, then why did the Millenium Earl spare her?" asked Allen. Lavi nodded. "Yeah, that's also what I want to know. But, right now, the only thing we can say is that she is a living Innocence and we need to make sure she's okay." said Lavi, sipping his coffee. Allen smiled. "Shall we go to her place?" asked Allen. Lavi and Lenalee smiled.

They did not have a hard time to get inside the forest since it morning but they had a hard time finding the girl. They searched inside the labyrinth and just as Lavi thought, she's in the deepest part of the labyrinth. They stared her while she was sleeping under a big blossoming tree. Lenalee was surprised at the appearance of the girl. "She….she looks like…Kanda…" said Lenalee, examining the features of the girl. Lavi and Allen chuckled while they let Lenalee take a look closer at the girl who is peacefully sleeping. Allen sat beside the girl and pats her head. Suddenly, the girl cuddled closer to Allen. She was like a baby who is sleeping peacefully. Allen did not dare to move for he did not want to wake the girl up. Lavi and Lenalee smiled and sat in front of them.

_It's warm_, thought the girl. _I can feel something warm and…it smells nice_, thought by the girl as she unconsciously cuddled closer to Allen. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Oi, wake up! Oi!" shouted the voice. She recognized the voice. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised. She was sleeping beside the white-haired boy. "You're finally awake." said Lavi, grinning at the girl. The girl immediately jerked back. "What are you filthy imbeciles doing here in MY territory?" said by the girl. "We decided to live here with you." said Allen, smiling at her. "Who gave you the permission to do that?" asked the girl. Lavi sighed. "Is this forest even yours? If it is, will you show us the proof that it IS yours?" said Lavi, waving a hand in the air. The girl frowned for a while then walked away. "As long as you don't disturb, then I guess its fine for you to defy my wish to be alone." said by the girl. "Wait! What's your name?" asked Allen. "My name? It is too much for you to know my name, but you may call me Cassa if you like." said by the girl who introduced herself as Cassa. She continued walking away from them. "Oi, where are you going, sassy brat?" exclaimed Lavi. She turned face to look at Lavi. "My name's not sassy brat, ungrateful brat. My name's Cassa, Lavi." said Cassa as she continued to walk away from them. "Hey! What up with that!" yelled Lavi. Lenalee and Allen laughed. _She's not that mean_, thought Allen.

She was at looking at the flowers in front of the tree where she is resting. She was staring at them intently, trying to remember her lost memories. She always hear the voice of this certain person. "I'm so sorry, Cassa. I'll never leave you again, never."….those were the words that that certain person always says in her head. She cannot remember his name, not even his face. She shook her head in frustration. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. It was Allen. "What are you doing here, Cassa-san?" asked Allen, sitting beside her. She looked away from Allen. "I'm trying to remember an important person…" said Cassa. Allen tilted his head. "If he's important, you wouldn't have a hard time remembering him right?" said Allen. Cassa did not respond. She stared at the flowers silently. Allen looked at her. "The moment I opened my eyes, I only knew 3 facts about myself. First, my name's Cassandra Jill. Second, I am the cursed child and lastly…I am a unique creature…." said Cassa who seems to be in a trance. "Eh? Are you okay, Cassa-san?" asked Allen. He suddenly heard a faint ringing in his head . Cassa suddenly run her fingers across Allen's hair and looked at him with eyes that seemed not to belong to her. It was like she is Cassa and at the same time, not her. Her eyes are still crimson but it was different. _Something about her eyes seems different_, thought Allen. Her eyes gave him the feeling that she can see what's underneath his skin. It was like she looked at him as if she knew every single thing about him. Her eyes were different. It was not like the sad and pained eyes. It was…different and hard to explain. "Ne," said Cassa "What would you do if I'm a Noah who can control the Abyss?"


	2. Our Last Moment

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC (out of character). This fanfic is also about my OC (original character).

**Chapter Two: Our Last Moment**

Allen's eyes widened. He looked directly at the eyes of the girl who have just said the thing that he least expected to hear. "What? Cassa-san…you…" said Allen, still shocked. Cassa just smiled and looked at Allen with loving eyes that seemed not hers. _Cassa-san, A Noah_, thought Allen to himself. They were both still, as if they were searching something from each other's eyes. Allen suddenly flinched when Cassa stood up and ran to the flowers in front of them. Allen just gazed at her as the faint ringing in his head becomes louder. The wind blew gently as Cassa dances gracefully. "Cassa-san…what are you…doing…" said Allen, having a difficulty at ignoring the pain of the ringing in his head. Cassa ignored him and instead, she started humming a sad lullaby. She looked happy, but her eyes tell everything. Her eyes tell that she completely pities herself. The more he looks at her, the more that the ringing gets louder. He can't help but to look at Cassa. She was innocent, yet mysterious. She was beautiful, yet…he can feel that something horrible is being bottled up inside her. Allen felt like…he was with…a Noah. "Ne, why do you keep on calling me Cassa? My name's -"said Cassa. _What_, asked Allen to himself. "I'm -. I'm not Cassa." said by Cassa, cheerfully. The ringing in Allen's head becomes louder whenever Cassa says her name. "Wait….what do you mean….you're not Cas..sa…." asked Allen, struggling to stay conscious. She pouted as her hands were on her hips. "Come on, are you deaf or something? I said, I'm -!" yelled the girl happily. The moment she yelled her name, Allen's head began to spin. He felt like his head was going to split in half. The pain felt like someone was dismembering his body parts slowly, making him feel the excruciating pain. And…that was when everything went blank.

"Hey, you really did not do anything to him?" asked by a man's voice. "Stop accusing me of something that I would not do, ungrateful brat." said by a girl's voice. "Wait, I think Allen-kun's awake." said by another girl. Allen's eye slowly opened and saw Lavi, Cassa, and Lenalee around him. "What happened?" asked Allen drowsily. "You fainted out of the blue and made us drag you all the way here." said Cassa, looking at him with one hand on her hips. "I…was talking to Cassa-san and then…" Allen said, "and then…"

"_Ne, what would you do if I'm a Noah who can control the Abyss?" _

Allen's eyes widened as he remembered those words. He looked at Cassa as she was arguing with Lavi about what happened. "I told you! I have nothing to do with this! I did nothing!" yelled Cassa, starting to become annoyed. "Then tell me what exactly happened to Allen? He can't just faint like that in the middle of your conversation! He is perfectly fine so he cannot faint because of a fever or anything." argued Lavi as he put one hand on Allen's forehead. "If I knew I would have told you! Why would I even hurt him and then bring him back here again? I could have just killed him back there!" yelled Cassa, her voice becoming a little bit shaky. "Then, why would you wait for Lenalee to come and help you bring him here? Is it because she was near and you were afraid that your plan of eliminating us one by one would blow up once Lenalee have seen what you're doing?" said Lavi seriously, doubting her. "Wait, Lavi, I don't think that's not it. A little child like her can't possibly hurt Allen-kun." said Lenalee, putting her arms around the little child that was shaking. "Yeah, Lavi…she…did not do anything to me…" interrupted Allen. Lavi sighed and looked at the little child. She was shaking like a scared child who is on the verge of crying. Lavi patted Cassa's head. "Sorry if I over-reacted. I should have been more rational. I'm really sorry, Cassa." said Lavi, trying to erase the doubt that is settling in his heart. Cassa clenched her hands. "Is it because I am the CURSED CHILD?" said Cassa through her teeth. Lavi was shocked. "No, that's not it." said Lavi, holding the girl's shoulders. Cassa shoved his hands and faced him. "Then what it is that you found doubtful about me! Is it my face, my eyes, my identity, my gender, or what?" shouted Cassa angrily, trying to fight the tears that were flowing on her cheeks. Lavi was startled. He knelt and tried to touch her face. "I'm sorry…I did not mean to…" said Lavi apologetically. Lenalee hugged the Cassa tighter, trying to comfort her. "Cassa-san, we do not doubt you because you are the cursed child. Lavi was asking you of what happened because he was afraid that you have been manipulated by something to kill me. He was worried that someone might have been using you. He was just protecting you." said Allen, smiling at Cassa. "What do you mean by someone's using me? No one has ever made contact with me except you creatures." said Cassa, slowly regaining her composure. Lavi touched her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Okay, Cassa, I need you to listen to me carefully. This is not about me or them. This is about you so you listen, okay?" said Lavi. Cassa, unexpectedly, nodded like an obedient girl. Lenalee let go of Cassa and sat down beside Allen. Lavi blinked for a few times then, sparkled. Cassa blinked a few times like an innocent child. Lavi suddenly sat happily beside Allen. He pats his lap three times. "Okay! Cassa-chan, sit down on onii-chan's lap as he tells you many adventures!" said Lavi cheerfully like nothing happened. Cassa looked at him and he can easily tell what Cassa is thinking. "What the hell are you taking me for? Some _innocent_ sister of yours?" said both Cassa and Lavi, in chorus. Cassa had an annoyed expression. Lavi stood up and hugged Cassa. "Wow, you really are like Yu's little sister~ You're so cute when you're annoyed~" said Lavi, carrying the child. "What? I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go, ungrateful brat! I'm not anyone's cute little sister, dammit!" said Cassa, struggling to break Lavi's 'bear hug'. Allen and Lavi laughed. "I knew this would happen…" said Lenalee, smiling.

"So you mean to say that you are afraid that I'll kill Moyashi because of the reason that I may be a living Innocence?" asked Cassa, looking up at Lavi who was still hugging her. Allen made a wry smile. "It's Allen, Cassa-san." said Allen. Cassa looked at Allen then at Lavi. "I thought it was Moyashi. What is it, really? Is it Allen or Moyashi?" asked Cassa at Lavi with a confused expression that made Lavi think that she was cute. Lavi laughed. "It's actually both. Moyashi is the nickname Yu gave him, ne, Allen?" said Lavi, happily as he pats Cassa's head. "Cassa-san, please don't call me Moyashi for heaven's sake. My name is Allen, not Moyashi. Don't imitate you BaKanda-niichan." said Allen, glaring at Lavi. "By the way, where is he? You kept on telling me that I looked like his sister. Where is he? Why is he not with you?" asked Cassa at Lenalee. Lenalee smiled. "Actually, he is on his way. He'll arrive sooner or later." said Lenalee cheerfully. Cassa simply nodded. Allen smiled and suddenly held Cassa's hand. "Do you want to go with us later to wait for his arrival?" asked Allen. Cassa's eyes brightened. She nodded vigorously and everything was settled.

The arrival of Kanda made things livelier and crazier. The moment Kanda arrived, Lavi had a broad grin on his face. "Yu! We've found you're long lost little sister!" exclaimed Lavi. "What the heck are you saying I don't have a-"said Kanda, but was surprised when Lavi carried Cassa and brought her right into his face. "See~ She is your sister~" beamed Lavi. Cassa was annoyed while Kanda was surprised. "Stop carrying me like I'm some doll, baka usagi." said Cassa. Kanda suddenly pinched the girl's cheek. "What the…it's real? A little version of me?" said Kanda in amusement then, he glared at Lavi and Allen. "What did you do, you fools? You trying to mess with me?" asked Kanda, drawing Mugen from his sheath. "As you can see, I'm real, BaKanda." said Cassa. Kanda glared at Cassa. "It seems like you are just the irritating Moyashi, you chibi." said Kanda. Cassa scoffed and grabbed Allen's hand. She started walking away from them. "Let us go, Moyashi. I definitely don't agree that we are alike. Our attitude and personality are VERY different." said Cassa, dragging Allen away from them. Allen, unable to do anything, just sighed.

Ever since then, things have been like that. Every morning, Allen and Lavi would find Cassa and Kanda sparring together then they will stop when Lenalee had already prepared breakfast. After that, they would all chat about random things that would irritate both Kanda and Cassa. In the afternoon, Allen would either sleep beside Cassa or they would both play hide and seek in which Allen always gets lost in the forest. Sometimes, Lavi plays with them or Cassa would simply listen to Lavi's stories. When it was raining, they all stay inside the tree that they made into a house. On top of the big blossoming tree was their house. At night, they usually tease how sweet and caring Kanda is towards Cassa. When they are sleeping, they are all sleeping in one room and Kanda is usually beside Cassa. They were happy for long, but…all things must come to an end.

The sun was setting and everything seemed to be normal. Allen and Cassa were on their way home when Cassa suddenly stopped. She stopped and glanced behind them. She looked like she had forgotten something important. "Cassa-san, is something wrong?" asked Allen, examining Cassa's face. "Moyashi…you can't…hear it?" asked Cassa with a surprised expression. Allen was taken aback. He started to have a weird feeling the moment Cassa stopped walking. "Cassa-san, what are you talking about. Let us go home, or everyone will be worried, especially your BaKanda-niisan." said Allen happily, trying to negate the feeling that he has. Cassa shook her head. She suddenly started to run away and Allen didn't know if he was to follow her or not. He sighed and said "I've got no choice, but to follow her. I wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything."

Cassa ran around aimlessly in the forest, unable to locate the origin of the sound. She can hear it, the sad lullaby. _It's nostalgic_, thought Cassa. She didn't know why was she so desperate to find the source of it, but the lullaby gave off the feeling that something important about her will be revealed if she found it it's source. Suddenly, Cassa stopped in front of the tree that had no leaf at all.

Meanwhile, Allen was following her as fast as he can. "Cassa-san, could you please slow down!" yelled Allen, over and over again, but Cassa seemed to not hear anything he says. Allen couldn't shake off the feeling but still, he followed their little girl. Suddenly, Cassa stopped. Allen was a little bit far from Cassa, but not that far to prevent him from seeing her. He smiled. "Good thing Cassa-san stopped already. Cassa-san-"said Allen. "Don't come near me." said Cassa, clenching her fist. Allen's bad feeling started to get stronger. He felt like something is about to happen. Suddenly, Allen heard the sad lullaby that Cassa hummed a few months ago. His eyes widened. "It's the….same…lullaby." said Allen, shocked. Cassa turned around with a blank expression. "You can hear it too?" said Cassa. Allen nodded. When Cassa was about to run beside Allen, her legs suddenly gave off and she coughed out blood. "Cassa-san!" exclaimed Allen as he ran towards her. Cassa can feel the pain throughout her body. "Don't…come…near me…please…" said Cassa, sensing danger. Allen became annoyed. "How can you say that in that state? We need Lavi to see you!" exclaimed Allen. Suddenly, the lullaby got louder and the abyss opened right where Allen was standing. Allen was staring right back at the abyss like it was really staring at him. The chains of the abyss bind Allen, sealing his movements. Allen was surprised as well as Cassa. "Moyashi!" yelled Cassa, coughing out blood afterwards. _What's happening, why did the abyss opened_, asked Allen to himself. While Cassa was struggling to crawl towards him, the chains of the abyss shook violently and pulled Allen harder. He then came into a realization. _The abyss was trying to get it's master…the abyss was trying to be one with the Noah of the Abyss…But instead, the abyss is trying to eliminate the threat to it's master first…the abyss is trying to protect it's master from the Musician…It's trying to protect her from me_. Allen, seeing Cassa's pained expression, tried to smile like half of his body is not yet inside the abyss. "Hey, Cassa-san… you know… I never thought that this would happen... I never thought that what you have said at that time was…true…"said Allen as the half of his body is dragged into the abyss. Cassa, whose body was unable to move, was already struggling to speak because of the tears that streaked down her face. "ARE YOU A FREAKIN' IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LAVI! KANDA! LENALEE! HELP US!" shouted Cassa, losing it all. _Come on, move! Move! Why won't you move?_ , thought Cassa, trying to move her body. Suddenly, Lavi and Kanda came. Both of them were shocked to see Cassa bathed in her own blood and to see Allen being dragged into the abyss. "CASSA! ALLEN!" exclaimed Lavi, running towards Allen. Kanda meanwhile ran towards Cassa to help her. Just as Lavi was coming close to Allen, the only thing that can be seen was Allen's head. Cassa was shouting desperately with her tear-streaked face. Allen, upon seeing this, smiled and said something to Cassa before the abyss finally dragged him down to the bottomless pit.

_Take care …goodbye, my beloved…_

At those words, the air was filled with Cassa's cry. She was already screaming at the top of her lungs the moment the abyss closed. She was filled with pain outside and at the same time…she was filled with pain in the inside. She was filled with so much pain that she can go insane…It pained her so much that Kanda had to held her down for she was already mad. She was already hitting her own body and scratching it. Lavi was filled with sadness and regret. _If only he came earlier, If only he go with them, If only he looked after them...this would not happen_, thought Lavi. The sun has set, leaving nothing behind but darkness and trails of misery…

"Cassa, wake up. It's time to leave you know." said by a familiar voice to Cassa. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. Emerald orbs looking directly at her, an energetic aura right in front of her… She smiled. "How long was I sleeping, Oz-sama?" asked Cassa, sitting up from her bed. Oz, the blonde haired boy, gave her a broad grin. "Were you dreaming of steaks again, Cassa? You were murmuring 'No~ don't go~'." teased Oz, leaning towards Cassa. Her eyes widened and she blushed. With that, Oz just knows what the right thing to say is. He chuckled. "You know, you're really like Alice! You can't resist steaks!" said Oz, patting her head. Cassa laughed awkwardly. "We-well…" said Cassa, finding it awkward. "Oi, what are you two doing there? Were gonna leave soon." said by Alice, suddenly appearing in front of the door. Cassa was shocked and immediately rushed to the bathroom. "Cassa, we'll be waiting for you in the carriage okay?" said Oz before he left. It's been 10 years since Allen was dragged into the abyss and Cassa left Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. She was not forced by them to leave, but she forced herself to leave them. She left them without saying a single word. All she gave them was a blank gaze. After all, that is all that she can give after Allen disappeared. It was already the tenth time this month that Cassa had dreamt of her past. This usually happens when the date when Allen was dragged happened. Cassa dressed up in a black military uniform and tied her hair in half. She grabbed her sword and gun as she immediately followed after Oz and Alice.

"Alice-sama, Oz-sama, Gil-sama, where are we going?" asked Cassa, looking kind of restless. She was restless for somehow, she can recognize the road. "We're going to meet Sharon and Break in the town of Lira." said Gil. Cassa's eyes widened. She never expected to come back there. She never did and never planned to. She closed her eyes for a while. "Cassa, is something wrong? Are you still upset about the steak in your dreams?" teased Oz happily. Cassa smiled with her eyes still closed. "Yes, I'm still upset."

"_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."**_

**+Next Chapter: Black Rain+**


	3. Black Rain

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC (out of character). This fanfic is also about my OC (original character).

**Chapter Three: Black Rain**

"_**There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance."**_

Cassa was agitated. By just seeing the town of Lira itself made her feel that way. But, as she looked around vigilantly, she noticed that a lot has changed in this town after ten years has passed. The town has been livelier…children playing happily in front of the stores waiting for their parents, merchants endorsing their goods with enthusiasm, and couples, whether they are young or old, can be seen anywhere having their blissful smile across their faces.

_This town…has indeed changed ever since I left…_

Cassa smiled, trying to appreciate the beauty of the revived town that has once been submerged in catastrophe.

The mansion that was on the end of the town was simple, yet it gives Cassa the feeling of warmth. The exterior was plain white with the big bronze door that looked like the entrance. The mansion was covered with lush trees blossoming with white flowers. Cassa gazed at the trees nostalgically. "Whoa, there are so many trees here." exclaimed Oz, looking at the trees with a smile on his face. "Just like a forest…" said Alice in amazement. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, brat." said Xerxes Break with his usual smile. Oz returned the smile. "Well, I was enjoying myself until you came, Break." greeted Oz. Alice suddenly hissed behind of Oz. "You clown bastard…" hissed Alice, glaring intently at Break. As usual, Break would just give his smile to Alice. "Good day, everyone, Please, come inside. We shall discuss the reason why we are summoned here." interrupted Sharon Rainsworth with a gentle smile on her beautiful face. Break simply smiled and headed inside. Gil followed and so did Oz and Alice. Sharon noticed that Cassa kept on staring at the tree. She smiled and went closer to Cassa. "Cassa-san, we should head inside. It's going to be dark soon." said Sharon, smiling at Cassa. The wind blew gently, carrying the leaves and dried petals with it. "Sharon-sama…" said Cassa without looking at Sharon. "Yes?" asked Sharon. The wind blew harder, making Sharon hold onto her dress. Looking at Sharon, Cassa spoke. "Do you know what these trees are called?"

It was already dark and the rain started pouring down. They were inside a room filled with books. Every corner of the room was filled with bookshelves and the room only contained one table and two chairs. The room was dull but clean. "I need everyone's attention." said Sharon, putting her cup of tea on the table. "The reason why we are here is because an organization has allied itself to Pandora and we are to welcome them. Pandora sent us here not only because of that but also to check whether their motives are real." said Sharon looking at everyone. Oz, who was sitting beside Alice, asked. "So, what is this organization called?" Sharon smiled and looked at Gil. "I believe Gil once had a chance to dance the lady that once introduced herself to us as an exorcist." At the word "exorcist", Cassa's eyes widened as she was staring outside. "Yeah, I believe she was called…"said Gil, trying to recall the girl's name. Break looked directly at Cassa's startled face in the glass of the window. He smiled. "The lady is called Lenalee Lee. She is from the Black Order which destroys Akumas that the Millennium Earl creates. Am I right, Cassa?" said Break, smiling at Cassa. Cassa did not respond. She stared blankly at her feet. "Well," said Break, standing up, "Does it ring a bell, Cassa-chan?" Again, there was silence. Cassa did not dare answer Break. "You know them, Cassa?" asked Gil, looking at Cassa and once again, there was no respond. When Gil was about to take a step closer at Cassa, the door flew open and the reflection of a red haired guy who looked like to be in his early twenties and a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Cassa cannot do anything but to simply turn her face towards them and stare at them blankly. At first, they did not recognize who she was but later on, the red haired guy had a startled expression. "Cassa... Is that you already?" asked by the red-haired guy. Cassa simply nodded. "Lavi…" she whispered, looking at Lavi with a solemn face. Lavi immediately threw his arms around her. "Cassa, where have you been for these past years? Yu has been worried sick about you! Ah, both Lenalee and I are also worried about you!" said Lavi, examining Cassa's face. Suddenly, the air was filled with an awkward atmosphere. They were all looking at Lavi and Cassa. "Eh? What's with this awkward silence?" stated Lavi then laughed afterwards. "Well, it seems that Cassa-san already knew them." said Sharon, smiling at both of them. Lavi returned the smile. "Yeah, we used to take care of thi-"The green haired girl suddenly butted Lavi's speech. "Why are you here?" asked the green haired girl to Cassa. "Lenalee, what are you saying?" asked Lavi, looking at Lenalee. She ignored him and fixed her eyes on Cassa's. Cassa did not dare to look away from her gaze. They simply gazed into each other's eyes. A minute passed and Lenalee finally spoke. "Why…Why are you here?" said Lenalee who was starting to become enraged. "I'm sorry. I wish I was the one who was taken instead of him." said Cassa in a monotone voice. Lenalee clenched her fist and bit her lower lip. "That's not what I want to hear!" yelled Lenalee, "Why are you apologizing? How selfish can you get? You left us for ten years and all you can say is 'Sorry'?" "Lenalee, enough of this now, we just got to see Cassa, right?" said Lavi defensively. "Step aside, Lavi. I want to talk to Cassa! I want to know her reason why she left us without a single word!" yelled Lenalee. "My my, the atmosphere here is becoming intense. Shall you first explain things to us?" interfered Break, standing between Cassa and Lenalee. "I'm sorry…everyone. I wish…I was never born…" whispered Cassa, before running out of the room. "Cassa!" yelled Lavi, running after Cassa. Lenalee bit her lower lip while her tears are trickling down her face. "Oi, oi, what's happening here?" asked Alice, clueless of what was happening. Oz shook his head and went beside Lenalee to comfort her.

Kanda Yu had just entered the mansion just after the rain poured harder. As he was making his way in, a girl ran past him. He was not able to see the face clearly but he caught a glimpse of her features. His eyes simply followed the little figure that was fleeing in the hard rain. His gaze is locked on her as her figure started to fade away in the distance. "Yu!" exclaimed Lavi, destroying Kanda's moment. Irritated, he looked at Lavi. "What the hell are you yelling for, Baka Usagi?" Lavi stopped to catch his breath and pointed outside. Kanda looked at the open door. "Cassa…" murmured Lavi. At the name of Cassa, Kanda flinched. "Where is she? Was she the one who was running earlier? Oi, tell me!" exclaimed Kanda, shaking Lavi's shoulders. Lavi regained his balance and started running. "Yeah, that's Cassa! Come on, Yu! We need to find her immediately!" yelled Lavi, rushing in the pouring rain. Kanda immediately rushed under the pouring rain and all that time…he only has one thing on his mind.

_That stupid chibi…_

It was raining hard and Cassa was walking aimlessly in the crowd. She had a blank expression on her face while she was staring hard at the ground. She did not care about the rain nor the cold brought by the rain. She did not care about all of those carriages passing by and those people who are laughing while running on their way home. She simply did not care about anything at that time. She walked and walked…She did not stop. She did not stop until a little boy talked to her. She flinched and looked at the little blonde boy who was smiling at her. "Onee-chan, why are you walking without an umbrella? You'll get sick you know!" said the little blonde boy sweetly. Cassa did not respond. She simply stared at the yellow orbs that were looking at her. She stared at them as if they were sucking her in. Suddenly, a woman grabbed the boy by his arm and immediately dragged him away. While dragging the boy, the woman uttered words that made Cassa remember the feeling that she had long forgotten.

"_You should not talk to strangers especially to people who have red eyes, okay? If that girl happened to be the cursed child, you would become cursed too! You don't want that to happen because you're a good boy, right?"_

Cassa felt her head throbbing. It was throbbing as she looked at each person passing by her, suspiciously. She looked around her restlessly, seeming to be afraid of everyone. She felt like…She felt like everyone was looking at her. Cassa started running fast as she felt the horror that she once felt.

"My, what a weird lady, I wonder why her eyes are red?"

_Silence…_

"Look at her dear, her eyes are red. Oh my, she might be the Cursed Child."

"The Cursed Child? She came back again? I thought she was already dead!"

_Please…shut up…_

"That child should just die! She brings nothing but chaos in this town!"

_Shut up!_

She was already panting and confused. She kept on running without stop, trying to ignore the voices in her head and the cold glare from everyone. She ran and ran without looking at anything, almost stumbling due to the haziness of her sight. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure ahead of her…A very familiar figure…A figure she once loved…and still love…The figure of Allen Walker, looking directly at her with loving eyes. Her eyes grew wider and she ran faster. She ran faster, almost stumbling as Allen was starting to go away. "Wait…Wait, Allen….Wait for me…." she said in tears. She was already reaching her hands towards to Allen. She ran as fast as she could for Allen is already in reach. When she grabbed Allen, the figure slipped right through her fingers and disappeared into thin air. Allen disappeared right in front of her very eyes. The Allen whom she treated as an older brother was gone once more. She stood there for long, trembling in fear and in regret. Cassa held her head in both of her hands. She can hear those voices again, the voices of the people who despise her very much.

_I don't want this…I don't want this anymore…someone…anyone…Allen…I'm so afraid…I'm so…scared…I hate this place…It hurts…IT HURTS…I'm…_

And then, a figure with a long dark hair came running towards Cassa. It was…Kanda.

"Afraid…" said Cassa aloud. Her sight was still hazy but she can tell that it was Kanda. Her knees suddenly gave up and Kanda was just on time to catch her. She was conscious, but her dazed face looked like more of a blank expression. She breathed heavily on Kanda's neck as her head was on Kanda's shoulder. "Oi, chibi, what's wrong? What the hell happened?" asked Kanda frantically, holding her in his arms. She did not respond. "Speak! Tell me what happened to you? Why did you run off like a-"Kanda stopped when he felt something warm on his shoulder. Cassa weakly clutched Kanda's shirt, making Kanda flinch as he felt Cassa's fingertips on his back, and she whispered softly to Kanda in a calmed voice, "Kanda..Nii-san…"

_She is crying…_

Kanda pushed Cassa gently away from him to see her tear-streaked face. Even though Kanda was already cradling her in his arms, Cassa was still gripping on his clothes as if she was going to be lost. She was awake and her face tells what happened. She looked exhausted and relieved. With her tears flowing on her cheeks, she smiled and then stared directly at Kanda. He sighed and gently patted the lady that was once their little girl. After that, Cassa fell asleep under the pouring rain in Kanda's strong arms. "Oi, Yu!" yelled Lavi in a distance. Kanda ignored him. He touched Cassa's cheeks and wiped her tears. He carried her the way he used to carry her before like a princess. "Yu- What happened?" asked Lavi, standing behind them. Kanda looked at Cassa with sincere eyes. "Jerk…" said Kanda, standing up. "Yu?" asked Lavi, looking at Kanda who walked past through him. Kanda's back started to look smaller as he walks farther and farther. Lavi just stood there, looking at them both with eyes full of pity and sorrow.

_**"There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love."**_

**+THANKS FOR READING!+**

_**+Next Chapter: Suffocation+**_


	4. Suffocation

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC (out of character). This fanfic is also about my OC (original character).

**Chapter Four: Suffocation**

_**"Remembrance of things past is not necessarily the remembrance of things as they were."**_

…

Upon seeing the bright morning sky with the birds flying in the sky, Kanda sighed and stared at the girl that has been sleeping there. He sat on the red sofa that was across the bed which Cassa was lying on. He put a hand under his chin, thinking of the things that happened yesterday. Although they only saw each other again yesterday, he felt like many things had happened. She always had a sassy brat image in Kanda's head until he remembered her reaction when Allen was dragged into the abyss. She looked like a wild beast going out of control the moment she witnessed what happened to Allen. Her screams of Allen's name accompanied by her howls were painful enough for her. But, that was not the thing that was bothering Kanda. She was breathing hard as if something dangerous chased her. The way she clutched his coat made him feel her long nails buried in his back. But, the thing that had the most impact on her was when Cassa called him with her tear streaked face. For some reasons, her voice when she called his name and her face that time etched in his mind. He sighed and stood up. He went beside Cassa's bed. She was sleeping peacefully like an innocent angel sleeping on the clouds. He sat beside her, still looking at her intently. She was like a little sister to him. Although, he knew that his attachment to her is the reason why Lavi won't stop teasing him, he paid no attention to it. He simply cared for her because of one reason alone. It is because like her, he once felt the feeling of being alone, the feeling of being hated, and the feeling of struggling…the feeling of being rejected. Lost in his thoughts, Kanda gently ruffled Cassa's hair. He wanted to stay at her side, but he can't. More like, he cannot bring himself to be by her side. What should he say when she wakes up? Shall he tell her the feeling he felt when she left? Shall he scold her for everything that had happened? Will he be gentle to her and ask for explanation? Or will he just simply state everything he feels including irritation and frustration? Kanda is pretty sure that he can just say his feelings bluntly but his concern is the way that this little girl will react. As of now, he is like Allen who puts on a mask that can conceal anything even the most unpleasant thing in the world.

"Allen….nii-san….." whispered by the little girl, talking in her dreams.

"Tch." Kanda wiped the tears of Cassa and stood up. Kanda walked up to the door, and then glanced at Cassa who was already clutching the blanket. Kanda stormed away from the room, as exasperation was starting to get to him.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

Kanda walked briskly along the corridor, as if he was late for something. He happened to pass by at Lavi who was with Lenalee at that time.

"Oi, Yu, what's wrong? Is Cassa awake?" asked Lavi. Kanda stopped walking. Without looking back at them, Kanda answered in his usual irritated tone.

"She was crying while calling the moyashi's name in her sleep."

Kanda continued walking briskly, leaving both Lenalee and Lavi with agape faces. Lenalee looked at the marble floor while Lavi started to walk the opposite direction that Kanda took.

"Lavi…" Lenalee mumbled as she held her chest tight.

Lavi waved a hand. "Don't worry, the time that you will talk to her, she is already the Cassa we knew before." said Lavi, leaving Lenalee alone.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

The moment Cassa opened her eyes, she was already panting. Cassa immediately sat up, examining her surroundings. She saw that there was a sofa across her bed, a big brown closet beside it, a table with a flower vase, and a human who was on the ground, seeming to come under her bed. He was smiling with a hand raised. When she was about to scream, she realized that it was none other than Break. Cassa sighed, relieved.

"I thought it was some kind of freak under my bed…"

Break laughed and then stood up. "Hoh~ nothing really fazes you, no?" Break joked, sitting beside her.

"You just did." Cassa smiled, looking at Break. He returned the smile, but he still had a serious glint in his eyes. Cassa can see through it clearly.

"You see, Cassa, everyone's worried about you." stated Break frankly, waving a hand up in the air lazily.

Cassa smiled sadly. "Forgive me."

Break suddenly let his back lie down the bed, his humorless face now facing her. It sent down a chill on Cassa's body. Break did not speak, and so did Cassa. They remained silent, not uttering even a single word. Their eyes were locked on each other until Break turned his eye towards the windows. Cassa smiled.

"What exactly are you trying to say to me, Break? It would do me a great help if you spit it out." Cassa stated, pretending to be clueless of what Break is thinking.

"I'm not that kind to help you, princess." laughed Break. Cassa smiled, lying down on her bed once more.

_It's more like…you don't need my help, idiot. You already know it, yet you still plunge yourself into misery._

"I'm tired, Break. Please give me some time to rest. Even just for a while…" Cassa closed her eyes slowly, as she falls into slumber. Before leaving the room, Break gave her one last glance.

"You'll probably be tired easily from now on if you don't do your best…"

_A small candle in the dark must not try to exhaust all of its light just to say that light is present everywhere. Just having a small, but honest fire will help you preserve your precious life…idiot._

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

A knock can be heard from the door. Cassa did not respond. Then, another, a louder knock was heard. Cassa rolled to face the wall, ignoring the person who's knocking. A series of loud knocks can be heard repeatedly and Cassa just ignored them. Then, everything suddenly became silent. Or, Cassa thought. Her windows flew open, the cold breeze of the wind getting in. She ignored it, with her eyes still shut. She heard a few light footsteps coming close to her bed. It drew closer and closer until it seemed to stop in front of her bed. She felt something or rather, _someone_, lie down beside her.

"Since when did you learn to barge in someone's house?"

"When you filthy imbeciles barged into mine." Cassa slowly opened her eyes, realizing that it was Lavi who was lying beside her. She turned to face him, having an impassive expression across her face. Her tone was not mixed with joke like Lavi's. Her tone did not have a hint of any humor or irritation in it. It only had a monotonous tone.

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck. "I see…we must have been a bad influence to our little sister. Sorry about that." Lavi said with a smile on his face.

"Don't be. What is done is already done. You cannot do anything to change it." stated Cassa locking her gaze into Lavi's left eye. Lavi's green eyes…how much she have missed observing it…examining him…trying to figure out what he was thinking…Yes…She missed it…She missed him…

Lavi frowned and heaved a sigh. "Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself instead?"

Cassa did not flinch. More like, she was not listening to Lavi. She reached for Lavi's head absent-mindedly. Lavi's eyes widened as Cassa's expression changed from blank to innocent. All this time, that aura of innocence was still around her. Upon seeing her own hand moving towards Lavi, she flinched and immediately turned around to face the wall without uttering a single word.

"Cassa…just now…you…" Lavi reached out a tentative hand to touch her head.

"Please leave me alone…I am very tired, I would like to rest." said Cassa firmly. Lavi took a deep breath.

"I believe I cannot do that, this IS my house after all." said Lavi with authority. Cassa fell silent.

"Why? What makes you so tired?" asked Lavi, without any humor in his tone.

"I believe that I am not obliged to answer your questions." replied Cassa with a soft tone. Suddenly, Lavi gritted his teeth, grabbed Cassa's shoulder, and pushed her to lay her back flatly on the bed. He pinned her down the bed and he was on top of her. He looked at her eyes directly.

"What are you-"Cassa was interrupted when Lavi started talking.

"You are obliged to obey every demand as long as you are in my house. Now, I demand answers." said Lavi, serious and annoyed. Cassa shifted her gaze to the window where Lavi came.

"Face me when I am talking to you." Lavi touched her chin and shifted her face to look at his direction.

_I don't want to do this but…you are pushing me to do it…It's your fault…I'm sorry_

"Now, I know that you already have the answers to my questions. Now, spit it out. Unless you say it, I'm not gonna move an inch from my position." threatened Lavi. Cassa felt like she was on the brink of tears. She had never seen Lavi this scary before.

"I'm so tired…so tired of being haunted by what I did to Allen and to you creatures…" Cassa tried to cover her face, but Lavi grabbed her hands.

"Don't cover your face. I won't be able to tell if you are lying to me or not." stated Lavi. Cassa started crying, but no sounds came from her. She simply bit her lower lip as she trembles.

"I-I-It was my fault! Everything! I'm the reason Allen was sent there! I took him away from you! I was there…if only I helped him…if only I was there…He would have been here! I-I-I-I just can't afford to be with you guys! No matter how much I value all of you…" Cassa choked back a sob "I don't want to kill someone anymore…I don't want this anymore…"

Lavi saw that their little innocent angel started to crumble in front of him, regretting everything that has happened before. All of these years, she had regretted it. She regretted every breathe she takes for she knew that if only she had done something, Allen would be with them. Allen would not have been down there in the abyss.

Lavi immediately wiped her tears. He cannot do anything, but to merely stare at her with pity. Cassa was sobbing like a child who lost her parents. Well, she did not lose her parents, but her brother…

"Lavi…Lavi…I'm…Sorry…I'm…so…" Cassa said in between of her sobs. With that being said, Lavi held Cassa close. Cassa's head was on Lavi's shoulder and she clutched onto Lavi's shirt tightly. Lavi caressed her head as she cried.

"Lavi…I'm so…tired…tired…" Cassa confessed, suddenly crying out loud. She can no longer talk. Her body was trembling. She simply cried there in Lavi's arms, not able to express all of the feelings she bottled up for these past 10 years. Rather, it was too much for her to express…

Lavi continued to caress the angel's hair. It was still like before. Her soft wavy curls still coil around his fingers whenever he runs his hands through her hair. Her sweet scent was just like it used to be. And…her innocent and naïve aura was still there. She did not change…She was just wearing a mask to cover the scars…

"You did not kill him…He's still alive, waiting to be rescued. We'll find a way, don't worry. It's never going to be your fault…you did not choose for it to happen. Stop being hard on yourself…for these past 10 years, you've put on that mask…You still have a chance to move on…You can still remove that mask, even though…it will be hard…Your skin might peel off, but…we'll help you go through it…You are not alone. We are your one and only family, right?" stated Lavi, empathizing with Cassa.

Cassa cried harder and Lavi rolled around to his side, hugging Cassa more closely to his chest.

"Sorry for bullying you…it was the only way for you to release all of those feelings that are suffocating you inside. Sorry…" Lavi whispered as he suddenly carried the little girl on his back. Cassa did not stop from crying…she was having hard time doing it. All of those feeling which drowned her lungs…regret, angst, misery, hatred…everything…almost everything inside drowned her. Cassa held tightly onto Lavi's shoulder as she buries her face in his back. Lavi smiles sadly as he starts walking outside the room.

_Maybe…fate has been too harsh for a little one like you…but no matter how harsh it may be…it won't change the fact that we are a family…And once more…our family will be completed slowly with you returning home, making us connected and…soon…when we have already rescued Allen…our hearts will be connected once more and this time…we will form an unbreakable bond that will connect us…no matter how far we are from each other…no matter what dimension we may be in…_

_So please, God…if ever you are listening to me...help Cassa rise up from what had pulled her so deep into misery…and…please…give Cassa back her hope…give Allen back…_

"_**When someone cries so hard that it hurts their throat, it is out of frustration or knowing that no matter what you can do or attempt to do can change the situation. When you feel like you need to cry, when you want to just get it out, relieve some of the pressure from the inside - that is true pain. Because no matter how hard you try or how bad you want to, you can't. That pain just stays in place. Then, if you are lucky, one small tear may escape from those eyes that water constantly. That one tear, that tiny, salty, droplet of moisture is a means of escape. Although it's just a small tear, it is the heaviest thing in the world. And it doesn't do a damn thing to fix anything."**_

**+THANKS FOR READING!+**

_**Next Chapter: Complication**_


	5. Complication

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC (out of character). This fanfic is also about my OC (original character).

**Chapter Five: Complication**

_**"All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves. We must die to one life before we can enter another."**_

…

Lenalee can't help but feel nervous. She didn't know what to say if ever Cassa will talk to her. Also, she felt sorry for what she has done to the girl. As she was sitting in the garden with Kanda and the others, Alice suddenly yelled. Everyone turned their faces towards Alice. "Hey, Oz, I want some meat!" yelled Alice whose stomach has been growling ever since this morning.

"Eh?" was all Lenalee can say. Yes, she seems to have forgotten that they have guests in their house. Lenalee stood up immediately.

"I'm sorry. I'll prepare breakfast for you now." Lenalee stated, smiling at Alice. Sharon volunteered to help and the two of them went to the kitchen. However, there was an awkward silence between them. Lenalee was so preoccupied by her thoughts and Sharon can see that clearly.

"Are you worried about her?" asked Sharon, preparing the tea. Lenalee simply nodded while looking down at the food.

"Well…we all are, aren't we?" said Lenalee, trying to avoid something. She knew well that Sharon has more experience than her and Sharon can read her thoughts clearly.

"Yes, indeed. Well, how about I rephrase my question? Are you worried that she's not the same girl you met before?" Lenalee flinched. She simply looked at Sharon with sad eyes. Yes, she's worried that Cassa might not be the same as before. She's afraid that the Cassa they know might be gone now. She's afraid that…She's afraid that Cassa might not forgive them anymore…or…It's more like she's afraid that Cassa won't forgive her for being insensitive to her feelings.

"I-I know that I have said harsh words to her back then…I-I know that I've been insensitive towards her…but it's just that…"

_Why can't she just confront us about those? We're a family…yet…she tries to carry them all…Why? Why does everyone need to be so selfish?_

Sharon smiled and put the tea at the table. She can see that Lenalee is feeling regret and at the same time, anger. Sharon felt bad upon seeing that Lenalee was on the brink of tears. Sharon gathered the other girl in her arms and patted her back. Lenalee was surprised but did not move.

"You see, Lenalee-san, everyone in this world changes. We all change. Cassa might not be the same person you knew before but I'm sure that the Cassa you know still lives within her. It is just that she changed right before you knew it. Cassa is not a kid anymore…She can now do things on her own and decide for herself. All we can do is just to guide her if ever she changes for the worst…"

At those words, Lenalee felt like bawling in Sharon's arms. She tugged Sharon's sleeves as she started to cry. Sharon simply stroked the girl's hair as she cried in her arms.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

Kanda found it awkward sitting with Oz and others. He doesn't like being around people that he doesn't know. He stood up, and left without saying a word.

"Does Kanda-san hate crowds?" asked Oz, looking at Gil who was currently arguing with Alice.

"Probably…among the three of them he is the only who did not talked to us that much." answered Gil, turning his face towards the direction of Kanda.

"Heh~ It may be nice to tease him a little though~" stated Break with a smile on his face.

"I suggest that you don't do that though." said Lenalee who had just been from the kitchen with Sharon. They were carrying biscuits, tea, and Alice's meat. As soon, as they had prepared everything, they started eating.

"Oi…isn't that Cassa…" pointed Alice at Lavi who was carrying Cassa on his back. Lenalee ran instantly to Lavi upon seeing that Cassa was crying. Everyone stood up and looked at Lavi in disbelief.

"I can't believe he made Cassa cry…" said Oz, staring at Lavi.

"Oi,oi, that's not really the case here. I just…" said Lavi.

"You just made her cry didn't you?" stated Sharon bluntly.

"Lavi! Why did you make Cassa cry!" stated Lenalee while taking Cassa from Lavi's back. But, Cassa is not like the kid she used to carry before. Cassa was a lot bigger and heavier now compared to when she was still a kid. So, when Lenalee tried to carry Cassa, they both fell on the ground.

"Hora, Lenalee…you need to be careful. She's not as light as she was before, you know. She became a lot heavier than she used to be!" Cassa flinched at Lavi's words. She glared at Lavi with tears still running on her cheeks. She sniffed and Lenalee hugged Cassa who was on top of her. Lavi can feel that sweat is beginning to form on his forehead.

"Hm? What's going on? What's wrong Lavi-san?" asked Oz, clueless of what's happening.

"Oya~ I seem to know what's gonna happen next~" teased Break to Lavi who was obviously sweating.

"Oi, oi, I said I'm sorry, right! Give me a break!" yelled Lavi, while taking a step backwards. Break wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and smirked.

"Oi! Let go, Break!" protested Lavi, trying to break free. Break did not move an inch but instead, he tightened his grip.

Lavi simply looked at Cassa in disbelief. Cassa was gonna do it. He knew this was going to happen but still…

Lenalee suddenly let go of Cassa and encouraged Cassa.

"Cassa, you may now call Kanda if you like." smiled Lenalee as Cassa stood up. She started running away from them while crying and Lavi can feel his blood being drained from his face. He knew it…He knew that the moment Cassa cry…She would definitely and most certainly call Kanda.

"My~ we better held him tight before Kanda-san comes." Sharon said, sitting on a chair happily. Alice flicked Lavi's forehead.

"Hey, what's that for!" Alice ignored Lavi. "That's for making my adorable servant cry." Lavi can't believe that this was happening to him just because he made Cassa cry.

"Is my life going to end here…?" Lavi sighed, preparing himself for what was coming.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

Kanda was meditating peacefully in his room when he suddenly heard footsteps in the corridor. He was about to ignore it when his door suddenly flew open and he felt a flush on his face the moment he saw the person who barged in his room. It was Cassa who was crying like a child. Those tears…those pair of eyes which looked innocent…Kanda felt a flush on his face upon seeing Cassa's annoyed tear streaked face. All that Kanda thought was…Cassa was so freakin' cute when she's crying.

"Kanda-nii…" sobbed Cassa as she walked towards Kanda while wiping her tears. Kanda did not move from his position…more like, he cannot bring himself to move. Cassa suddenly hugged Kanda. Kanda felt that his face was now red.

"O-Oi, wh-wh-what the hell h-happened?" Kanda hugged Cassa back, only to see that that was his mistake. Upon being hugged by Kanda, Cassa looked up at Kanda with an innocent aura around her. Kanda felt that his heart skipped a beat.

"Kanda-nii…Yu-nii…" By just hearing Cassa say his first name, Kanda can no longer stand it. He cannot stand her cuteness anymore.

"O-oi, Cassa, I will not understand anything if you don't say it." Kanda tried to maintain his composure.

Kanda wiped her tears and held her face in his hands. She still looked the same…the same sassy brat he knew. Cassa calmed down a little and started speaking…or rather…whispering. Kanda leaned forward. The moment Kanda understood what Cassa was trying to say, he stood up and grabbed Mugen.

"That damned BakaUsagi…" Kanda grittied his teeth and was about to leave the room when Cassa suddenly pulled his coat. He looked back at her, who had a worried expression on her face. Kanda smiled and kneeled down to kiss her forehead. Kanda looked at Cassa whose face was bright red. He smiled and patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll punish that BakaUsagi for making you cry." Kanda stood up, leaving the blushing Cassa who cannot move due to shock.

"Oh, before I forget," Kanda looked back at her with a slightly flushed face "W-welcome home, chibi…"

Cassa touched her forehead and smiled.

"Yeah…I'm home, BaKanda-niisan…"

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

A week had already passed by since Lavi made Cassa cry which caused Lavi to receive many bruises and cuts from none other than Kanda himself. As much as Lenalee and Sharon want to interfere that time, they cannot for they do not want to injure themselves in the process. So, Lavi lay to his bed for the entire week, his body sore all over. Up to now, Lavi cannot move that much so Cassa nursed him.

It was already morning and there were no clouds. Upon seeing the sky, Cassa smiled and thought of something. Since she was assigned to nurse Lavi, she thought of surprising Lavi a little. Ever since she came back, Lavi had always seen her in her uniform. So, she decided to grab a simple black sleeveless dress that showed her flawless and pale skin. For once more, she untied her long wavy hair. As she combed her hair in front of the mirror, Cassa smiled and thought of something…

_I can still be what I used to be before…_

Having finished her preparations, she immediately went to Lavi's room.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

"Damn it…my body is still sore all over. Well, at least I can move now." Lavi walked towards the window of his room that almost seemed like a library. Lavi stretched and looked at the brilliant sky. The weather is perfect and he had an idea that might please everyone. As Lavi was lost in thought, he pretended not to hear Cassa enter the room. He can feel that Cassa was smiling and just as Cassa was about to cover his eyes, he grabbed her hands and stared at her with awe. He had never imagined Cassa to grow this beautiful. Her pale face became more beautiful, her pale skin was still as supple and flawless, and her hair was still as soft as they used to be and…now that he had time to look at her, he noticed that she had breasts now. Upon seeing her matured body, Lavi blushed lightly and let go of her hands. He never imagined Cassa…to look this beautiful in a black dress…

"Oi, BakaUsagi, is something wrong?" Cassa tilted her head, distracting Lavi. Lavi smiled and chuckled and cuddled Cassa suddenly in his arms. He squeezed her and Cassa whined.

"Ng…what are you doing, you pervert…are you trying to squeeze them?" Lavi laughed at those and suddenly kiss Cassa's head. Cassa froze and looked at Lavi who was smiling.

"Wh-what?" was all Cassa can ask. She had never seen Lavi smile like this before. Still not letting go, Lavi answered. "Well, it's just that I never imagined my sister to grow this beautiful. Ha~ as expected of Yu's sister~ I knew that you would also grow beautiful like Yu~" Cassa laughed.

"BaKanda might kill you if he heard that you know." Cassa smiled and hugged Lavi back. Lavi was surprised. Cassa rarely hugged them back whenever they are hugging her.

"Is something wrong? Do you want something?" asked Lavi, running his fingers on the young lady's hair. Cassa looked up at Lavi once more and smiled.

"Lavi! Let us visit our old home! Please~ I want to play there once more!" begged Cassa, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Lavi smirked and ruffled Cassa's hair.

"Those won't work on me anymore, you know. But, yeah, let us visit it." At those words, Cassa giggled and immediately ran off the room to announce it to everyone.

Lavi scratched the back of his head while smiling and began to walk outside too.

_At least…she can now smile like a child…_

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

The deepest part of the forest never changed. It still looked beautiful and serene. Cassa immediately ran to tree that used to be their house. "Heh~ So this is where you live before~ Away from civilization~" teased Break, enjoying the scenery. They decided to have a picnic so, Lenalee and Sharon began preparing the food. Meanwhile, Cassa and the others explored the place. Cassa went to the spot that she loved the most, and it was the river where you can see the sunset clearly. She stared at the river and looked at her reflection. She smiled.

_Although I cannot cure the past…I'm sure that we can still bring Allen back…I'm sure of it._

That was what Cassa thought while staring at her own reflection.

_What makes you so sure that you can bring him back? You cannot defy the abyss, foolish Cassa._

_Eh? Who's that?_

Cassa turned to look around but Alice and the others were busy looking at different stuffs. She shook her head, thinking that she's just exhausted. She looked at the clovers that were near the river and decided to sit, putting her feet in the river. She felt relaxed by just looking at the clovers for she can remember the time when she found this place with Allen. She lied down with her feet still in the water. She closed her eyes for a bit, trying to enjoy the moment.

_Are you enjoying, Cassa?_

Cassa opened her eyes the instant she heard that voice again. The voice sent chills to her spine for the voice…sounded like hers...only, it was a bit higher and…there is coldness in her tone. She sat up, her eyes searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?" Cassa stood up and was shocked to see a figure on the end of the river. The figure has a long straight hair and her white dress makes her black hair stand out even more. But, all that Cassa can see was her back. She cannot see her face, and she is starting to walk away.

"Wait up!" Cassa chased after the girl and disappeared in the shadows.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

It was about to get dark and they still cannot find Cassa. They seemed to have search for everywhere but there was no trace of Cassa. Lavi is starting to have a bad feeling about it. Suddenly, Alice started to run away.

"Oi, Alice! What are you doing?" Oz followed after Alice, and so did Gil. Upon seeing this, Break looked at Sharon. Sharon seemed to understand it so Break followed after them.

"What was that about?" asked Lavi. Sharon did not answer but instead, summoned Eques.

"Oi, what are you-"Sharon just smiled at Kanda's question.

"That's kind of obvious, don't you think? I'm using my chain, Eques, to follow Break."

"Eh? To follow Break-san? Why?" asked Lenalee who was starting to get nervous.

"Alice felt something happen, am I right?" Lavi bit his thumb. Sharon only nodded at him. Lavi's intuition was right. SOMETHING is happening, again.

"This is weird…" Sharon frowned.

"What do you mean weird?" asked Lavi, and then suddenly, he heard a faint ring in his head. _What was that?_

Sharon started to hold his head and so did Lenalee and Kanda. Lavi flinched and realized what was happening. _It was like when we first met!_

"I don't get this…There's no…chain…" Sharon started to lose her consciousness and so does Lenalee.

_This is bad, _Lavi thought_, something's definitely up…shoot, I'm losing consciousness..._

Kanda who was also about to lose consciousness gripped Mugen tightly and before he fainted, he saw a pale girl wearing a white dress watching them from a distance with a broad smile on her face. And then…everything went blank…

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

The moment Kanda and the others woke up; they were shocked to find themselves in an abandoned town. However, the town seemed familiar to Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. The town was white and everything seemed nostalgic. Suddenly, they came into a realization.

"It's the…ark…" muttered Lenalee in disbelief. Alice, Break, Sharon, Oz, and Gil had no idea about what Lenalee had just said.

"This place used to be the place where we, exorcists, fought the Noah clan." Lavi stated bluntly as they started to explore the place. "Anyways, we've got to be careful and search for Cassa…and if we get lucky…" Lavi ended his statement there as he looked at the highest part of the town.

_If we got lucky, Allen might also be here._

They searched every room they passed by but they saw nothing but darkness. It was empty. When they had almost reach the top of the town, in an open space there, they saw many floating mirrors…and Cassa was there staring at the mirrors.

"Cassa!" Lavi yelled as he and the others raced towards Cassa. Cassa did not respond. She simply stood there, frozen.

"What exactly are these things?" Break tapped Cassa's shoulder and was surprised to see her crying.

"W-wait…d-don't tell me…" Lenalee gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at one of the mirrors.

"These mirrors are…" Lavi and Kanda said in chorus, unable to believe the scenery.

"All of these are…" Cassa cried.

_Allen Walker's memories…_

_**"There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery"**_

**+THANKS FOR READING!+**

**+Next Chapter: The Lost Memory+**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: okie, so I'll be doing my best to update this story for every week because it's finally our vacation! Hooray! But, sadly, I'll be gone for about a month and won't be able to update since things are not the same at the place I will go. I'm not sure though…let's just hope that I can still write my fics there~ ^_^

Also! I'm planning to write about new fanfics! (I'm still not sure though~)

It will be Kyou Kara Maou, DGM (of course~), and Jigoku Shoujo…so far that's what I'm thinking of writing. I'm so sorry for being such a bad author. *bows* I hope you'll forgive me.

So! I'm expecting that I'll be able to finish Melody of Betrayal by April (so sad…). ^_^

That's all~! Thanks folks!


	6. The Lost Memory

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC (out of character). This fanfic is also about my OC (original character).

**Chapter Six: The Lost Memory**

"_**Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of its trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse for impossibility, for it thinks all things are lawful for itself and all things are possible."**_

…

"All of these are…"Cassa cried.

_Allen Walker's memories…_

Upon hearing the voice, all of them looked behind only to see a girl who looked exactly like Cassa, except that her hair was straight and she has a playful but dreadful aura around her. She was floating in the air, smiling at them while holding a certain mirror. Cassa and the others cannot take their stare off this girl. There was something about her that made them feel danger.

"How come Allen's memories are here? What did you do to him?" asked Lavi, breaking the silence. Lavi's eyes never failed him. He's sure that Cassa did not have a twin back then, but…everything about this girl looked exactly the same as Cassa. Her crimson eyes, her pale skin, her built…except that Lavi can feel bloodlust oozing from every pore of that girl. The girl gave Lavi a broad grin that sent a chill to everyone.

"That's kind of rude, Lavi~ to not even ask my name and to think of me like I was some savage beast…Didn't Bookman taught you the correct manners?" The girl giggled, but Lavi did not flinch.

"I can't see a reason for me to ask your name." replied Lavi, looking intently at the girl. She pouted as she suddenly threw the mirror at the wall, breaking it. Everyone stared at the mirror, seeing white fragments escape from the broken mirror. Cassa stared at the tiny fragments with fear. She started to feel her head throb.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" yelled Lavi, running to look at the broken mirror. The girl laughed.

_Cassa~ You know what'll happen, right~_

Cassa flinched at the voice she heard in her head. She looked at the girl who was also looking at her. Their gaze was locked on each other until the girl smiled and put a finger on her lips.

_Sshh…You're the only one who can hear me, Cassa~_

"Lavi," stated Cassa, "She had just erased one fragment of Allen's memories…" Lavi flinched and so did all of them, except Cassa. Kanda drew Mugen from his sheath. He pointed Mugen at the girl who seemed to have enjoyed the situation more.

"Hm? Are you sure that's the best way to solve the conflict, _Kanda-niisan_?" That statement provoked Kanda to stab the girl right now. Fortunately, Break had stopped Kanda's blade.

"Move out of the way, clown." Kanda glared at Break who was unwilling to move. Break flapped his free hand in the air.

"Oya,oya, short-tempered, aren't we? Well, I suggest that you calm down before that girl shatters all of your precious friend's memories~" Kanda flinched and withdrew but still had that annoyed expression in his face. Break only gave him a smile before looking at the girl. At these times, it seemed that Break was the only person who can talk to this girl without losing his temper.

"And so? What happens now, little miss? Would you kindly introduce yourself to us?" The girl beamed at Break and suddenly glomped him from behind. Everyone was astounded. The girl who was in front of them a moment ago was suddenly…beside them…and hugging Break. Break smiled at her and chuckled.

"Was that supposed to be a hug or a tackle attack, little missy?" the girl giggled and hugged Break tightly.

"I'm called Jill!" laughed Jill as she continued to rub her face with Break's.

"Hahaha…I see, how come your name is Jill? Did someone name you? And please, stop rubbing your face with mine." Break grinned as the girl who introduced herself as Jill pouted at him.

"Yep! Someone very important to Cassa gave the name Jill to me!" Cassa shuddered. All this time…she wanted to see Allen…and…all this time…during those times when Cassa endured prejudice and discrimination from every single person in the world…he was…with her.

"Heh~ Then I suppose you can tell us where that person is, right?" Break asked and Jill nodded with enthusiasm. Suddenly, Jill let go of Break and began singing a song that is very familiar to Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita~_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao~_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume~_

Jill's voice echoed in the whole place and after a little while, a melody from a piano can be heard. They cannot figure out where the source was. Jill looked at Cassa with a broad grin on her face. Cassa looked at Jill, dumbfounded. Jill suddenly sighed and poked Cassa's head.

"Listen to the melody, dummy. I'm sure you know this song…after all…" The smile on Jill's face disappeared. She did not continue her sentence after she heard a voice, singing the song.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni~_

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga~_

Cassa ran immediately, ignoring all the shouts from her friends. No…it's most likely…she cannot hear them anymore. Her attention was focused at the voice of the singer. She knew that voice. As she ran quickly trying to reach the highest building in the white ark, her head was throbbing and her heart was pounding. She cannot explain the feeling she can feel at the moment. Her eyes were already spilling tears. She was already exhausted from running such a long distance but she did not stop. She panted and panted while running but her legs did not give up. When she was already in front of that building, she immediately ran inside and saw a white spiral staircase which leads to the highest portion of the building.

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo~_

Cassa was running along the long staircase. Every step she takes…all she can think was…_I'm finally going to see you. _The voice was starting to get louder as Cassa hurried. Her heart's throbbing became louder as she ran quickly as she can.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru~_

_I can see it! The door leading to his room! _

_douka konoko ni ai wo~_

_I'm almost there! Only a few steps more! Wait for me…Don't disappear yet!_

The moment Cassa saw a huge white door, she smiled and pushed herself to run faster.

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo~_

_Allen-niisan!_

Cassa pushed the door open and stared at the white-haired boy who was staring at her, dumbfounded. He stopped playing the piano and stood up. He looked at Cassa intently. Just as Cassa's legs were about to give up, Allen has gone near Cassa.

"Allen-niisan…" cried Cassa, letting out a sigh of relief as her legs suddenly gave up on her.

"Ca…ssa…?" muttered Allen in disbelief. He almost did not recognize her. Cassa nodded and Allen immediately had a smile on his face.

"Cassa! You've grown big!" Allen knelt down, checking Cassa for any injuries. Cassa cannot answer because she started crying. All she can say was "uuh…" She started to cry like a child as Allen pats her head. Loud footsteps can be heard in the bulding. Suddenly…

"Cassa! Allen!" yelled Lavi as he and the others arrived at the room.

"Eh? EH!" was all Allen can say after seeing Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and the others who are strangers to him. Lenalee started crying as her legs also gave up. Kanda ignored him and but smiled.

"ALLEN!" yelled Lavi before glomping Allen.

"Lavi! What happened? Why are you- Who are these-"Allen uttered in confusion. Everyone laughed.

"Well, it seems like we found him." Sharon smiled as Break lets her down. Oz smiled and offered a hand to Allen.

"I'm Oz Vessalius! Nice to meet you!" Allen shook his hand and returned the smile.

"I'm Allen Walker." Oz smiled. Oz introduced everyone while Break teases Cassa about being such a crybaby. For a moment, they forgot their problems and enjoyed the moment.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

"You mean…you don't remember giving anyone a name of Jill?" asked Lavi at Allen who was sitting comfortably at the sofa. They decided not to leave the ark yet. Many questions still need to be answered and most of them can be answered in their current location. Allen simply shook his head. Cassa remembered something.

"Moyashi, what can you remember? I mean, what was the last thing you can remember before we saw you?" Cassa probed, looking intently at Allen's face.

"Well…All I can remember is that Cassa and I were on our way home and then…" Allen's voice trailed off.

"And then what?" asked Oz who was sitting beside Allen. Allen shook his head.

"Everything went blank and the moment I woke up, I'm already here. Then, minutes after that…I saw a grown-up Cassa entered this room." All of them looked at each other. There's something wrong going on here.

"You…don't remember...being swallowed by…the abyss…?" asked Cassa, clenching her fist. Allen was shocked.

"EH! I was swallowed by the abyss?" Break beamed at Allen.

"Yes~ that explains why Cassa had grown~ Ten years has passed~" Break said cheerfully while eating candy.

"Ten years…" Allen muttered.

"Well, for now, let us head back to the town and see if she is still there." stated Gil as he leave the room. They all decided to do the same.

…

….There was no single trace of the girl and the mirrors. They searched everywhere, but there was no one. It was only them inside the ark.

_Strange…how come she's gone and…why would she erase Allen's memories of her?_

Cassa was deep in thought as they started to leave the place.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

Upon arriving at the forest, all of them decided to head back to the mansion. They had eaten dinner first before Allen finally rested. While this was happening, Lavi and the others, excluding Cassa, sat before the fireplace.

"Well, the memory that was probably shattered back then was his memory of Jill." stated Oz, rubbing his eyes.

"But what is her motive behind that? Why did she do that? That's the question." said Gil, lighting his cigarette. Break, who had just eaten his cake and is now munching on Gil's share, beamed.

"We should ask Cassa~ She had some connections with that brat, I presume." Break happily munched on Gil's share. Lavi nodded and so did the others.

"Well…Let's just continue this tomorrow. Cassa won't probably entertain us for now." Lavi said, ending the discussion.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

Allen was sleeping peacefully in his room while Cassa sat on the floor to watch him sleep. It's been a while since he had since Allen and she missed him so much. She looked at the silver moon that was illuminating Allen's room. She stared for it for a while then returned her gaze to Allen. She looked at him…then for a moment, she smiled. She stood up and sat in his bed. Suddenly, she caressed Allen's face and her smile became wider. She continued caressing Allen's face as she lies down beside him. Then, with that big smile on her face, Cassa sang.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita~_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao~_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume~_

_It's okay if you don't remember…It's better if you don't remember…that way…we can be together forever…I'll make sure you won't remember it anymore…_

She giggled softly.

_It doesn't matter if you won't remember me anymore…That way…you can make new memories with me…Yeah…you can make new memories with me while I'm inside her…_

"That way…you can finally love me…," Cassa whispered.

"You can finally love the both of us…"

"_**I feel like I'm about to be crushed into pieces by loneliness and lose my sanity. **_

_**The memories robbed away from me, the lies, and the truths, **_

_**Are being sunk by the cruelly passing time. **_

_**I don't even know why I'm here.**_

_**All I know is that I, **_

_**without any emotions, am melting my ripped heart away. **_

_**I am unable to remember what is precious to me.**_

_**I will remember **_

_**our sullied and deeply sinned love. (If I can...) **_

_**If I could rewind time, (...restore our sullied love,) **_

_**I would like to live one more time (I would like to live through...) **_

_**through that vivid season we once lived through. (...our season one more time.)"**_

**+THANKS FOR READING!+**

**+Next Chapter: Memories of Immorality+**

**NOTE: **okay~ so, only a few chapters to go and bye bye~ Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a fanfic of Pandora Hearts instead of writing a fanfic for Jigoku Shoujo. It's just that…I realized how much I suck at writing, especially gore parts. ^_^

So, hope that you'll read my future fanfics and hope that you're still going to read Melody of Betrayal up to the very end~ Arigatou~ ^_^


	7. Memories of Immorality

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC (out of character). This fanfic is also about my OC (original character).

**NOTE:** There might be some spoilers you might encounter because I based the fact about Jill on the latest chapter of DGM, chapter 213 or 214.

**Chapter Seven: Memories of Immorality**

_**"From the deepest desires often comes the deadliest hate."**_

…

It has been weeks since they found Allen and everything returned to normal. Everyone returned to their business and enjoyed their days together. However, Lavi can't still erase the feeling that something is really wrong. When they asked Cassa about Jill who mysteriously disappeared, Cassa gave no response but to stare at them. Whenever they ask her about Jill, it seems that she cannot remember who Jill was. It's like…she doesn't remember anything that happened at all. To make matters worse, Cassa has been acting strange lately. Whenever she is with Allen, she seemed to act in a childish manner. Although that is to be expected, Lavi can feel something strange with Cassa's actions. The way she stares at Allen, the way she talks to Allen, the way she plays with Allen and the way she hogs Allen to herself. They all understand how much Cassa misses Allen but…the way she glares at them when they suddenly interrupt the two of them…those glares almost feels like…it belongs to someone else…

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

"Cassa…wait up!" Allen panted as he was trying to catch up with the cheerful Cassa running towards the lake inside the forest. The forest looked exactly like it was 10 years ago. The trees, the clover beside the river, the scenery during sunset, the lake itself…nothing changed over the years. Allen smiled.

"Allen-niisan! Come here quickly!" Cassa yelled with a smile on her face.

"Don't run that fast, Cassa," sighed Allen, "What is it that you want to show me?" Cassa giggled and kneeled beside the shallow part of the lake, making the lower part of dress wet.

"Ne, ne, can you see that gold light over there in the lake?" Cassa pointed the middle part of the lake. Allen looked intently at the lake but saw nothing. He shook his head.

"Come on! I know you can see it! Look closer and pay attention to the water!" pouted Cassa. Allen did what Cassa told him to do. As Allen was peering into the lake, he can only see the darkness of the lake. Minutes later, he can finally see the golden light Cassa was talking about. It was a tiny spec of golden light, flickering like it has a pattern. Allen chuckled in amusement.

"You're right, there's a light at the middle part of the lake…" His voice suddenly trailed off when Cassa started walking towards it. Cassa smiled at him while offering her hand to him. Allen stared at it for a while then examined Cassa's face.

"_She's not the same anymore…there's something…different about her just now. Earlier this morning, she was completely composed like an adult but there is still the hint of innocence in her eyes and actions…her eyes were full of love…a love of an innocent child…a…pure love without anything else…but now…it is very different. Her actions were all childish…so childish that it seems like she isn't the same Cassa I knew…She suddenly became talkative… babbling about every random thing that caught her interest…be it clothes, flowers, food, butterflies, and so on…there is really something different about her…especially her eyes…Her eyes…it's like they were sullied by malice and lust…the innocence in her eyes were obliterated and is now clouded with a lust that gives off a feeling of disarray…" _thought Allen.

"What's wrong, Allen-niisan?" Cassa tilted her head to the side while staring back at Allen who was not able to realize that he was already staring directly at her eyes. Allen shook his head and chuckled.

"No, it's nothing…" He took her hand into his and pulled her into his arms, making Cassa almost lost her balance. He started stroking her soft hair, playing with the slight curls on her wavy hair. Cassa stayed there and returned Allen's hug with a smile on her face. Allen stared at Cassa with a somber expression in his face.

"Ne, Cassa…." said Allen in a soft voice as if he was tending an injured animal. Cassa shot a glance on Allen's face, only to be taken aback by it. She hugged him tighter with a dull expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Allen-niisan…?" Allen flinched because of the words he heard. He let go of Cassa and offered her his hand. He smiled with sorrow evident in his eyes and said "It's dark already. We need to go home now…"

Cassa took his hand and they both went home, without uttering a single word to each other.

**+Melody of Betrayal+**

Allen was really bothered by Cassa's action lately so he decided to talk about it with the others while Cassa was in her room, sleeping. Everyone has gathered in Lavi's room that almost looked like a library. "So...I assume that I'm not the only one who can notice Cassa's extreme mood swing lately, right?" stated Lavi, watching the full moon in the sky. Everyone nodded.

"It has been a week since the incident with that Jill occurred and after that, she vanished into thin air…" Oz rubbed his chin. Everyone seems to conclude the same thing. There was an awkward silence until Break laughed. Everyone looked at Break as he happily much on his caramel candy.

"In other words, it would be safe to assume that the brat and Cassa are like Alice and the Will of Abyss~" concluded Break.

"Like me?" Alice questioned as she cannot really see the connection between the four of them.

"The Will of Abyss and Alice-chan are twins so…we can also assume that Cassa and Jill are twins…but…there's something wrong with it…" Lavi pondered. He knew he was missing something really important here. "Wait, wait, I think we're missing something here…" Lavi continued to analyze the past events that happened to them. All of them looked at Lavi, waiting for him to say the missing puzzle piece. "Hey, when we first met Cassa, there was already something wrong back then, right?" inquired Lenalee. All of them directed their stares at Lenalee who just stated the obvious. Of Course! Why haven't they thought about it! That was what they were supposed to figure out ten years ago!

"That's it! We never figured out what Cassa was! That's it Lenalee!" said Lavi with enthusiasm as ideas started to flood his mind. Suddenly, the genius's expression became filled with horror as he came into a hypothesis that he never wanted to make. "Lavi, what is it?" asked Oz.

"Hey, guys, when Cassa was still a child we were thinking if she was a living innocence or a Noah, right?" the exorcists nodded at Lavi.

"But a living innocence couldn't possibly do something such as open the abyss itself, right?" everyone nodded.

"But, she can't also be a Noah since they are already gone." countered Kanda. He cannot imagine Cassa to be a Noah of all things. Lavi shook his head and pointed his finger at Allen.

"Yu, don't forget that even after we defeated the Millennium Earl and the Noahs, the fourteenth still resides within Allen. We were never able to eliminate that one Noah. Besides, the Noahs can be reborn again." That statement of Lavi just made Allen shiver. Suddenly, as if cold water was splashed on him, Allen shuddered at the sudden memory that flashed his mind.

"H-hey…I think…Cassa…is a Noah…after all…" Everyone stared at Allen dumbfounded. They cannot believe what they had just heard.

"You mean…there are two Noahs that we weren't able to…annihilate?" asked Lenalee, shuddering before the terror of their conclusion. Then, there was a long period of silence.

"That's just stupid! How can she be a Noah?" exclaimed Kanda, breaking the silence that filled the room. Lavi stared at Kanda with empathy. He knew that Kanda was really fond of Cassa ever since Cassa was still a kid. Cassa was like a sibling or a daughter to Kanda.

"She said it herself…she said-" Allen was interrupted by a sudden voice behind him.

"Yep, I did say it before~" Everyone turned their attention to the voice behind Allen. It was Cassa looking at them with her crimson eyes glowing that it looked like blood. She grinned at them.

"I'm a Noah who can control the Abyss, known as Zero, the one who holds the darkness of the world within her." Cassa happily announced as she sat on Lavi's bed with her legs crossed over the other and while examining her nails. They all looked at her with horror. Upon seeing their appalled faces, she laughed hard.

"Ahahaha! You should look at the mirror! Your faces look awful!" Cassa chortled, making Kanda draw Mugen and pointed it at her head. She gave a snicker in reply to Kanda's action. She suddenly pushed herself towards Mugen, blood trickling down on her forehead.

"Go ahead, Kanda-niisan. Stab me. Slice me. Or should I say…_kill_ me?" Kanda flinched at those words. Lavi and Allen grabbed Kanda.

"Stop it, Yu. It's obvious that she wants you to harm Cassa's body." Lavi said calmly without taking his eyes off their enemy. Cassa clapped her hands.

"Nice thinking, Bookman Junior! You see…" Cassa, or rather Jill, suddenly showed her neck to them as she slowly injures Cassa's neck in an arc shape using her thumb "Hmm…how should I say it…this body belongs to the both of us but she's the one who uses it most of the time. But, when I swap my soul with hers, do you know where her soul goes?" inquired Jill, playing with the blood on Cassa's neck.

"In your body, of course!" Alice answered, irritated. Cassa laughed and shook her head.

"Nope! Cassa's soul is sent to the darkness of the abyss for her soul might shatter once she tried to enter my body.

"You mean to say that your soul is compatible to her body while she is incompatible with your body?" Lavi said. Jill nodded with enthusiasm.

"Therefore, try to kill this body and I shall only return to my original body and let us see how your precious Cassa can handle the darkness of the abyss." Jill laughed. Break suddenly laughed with her before drawing his sword and pointed it at her.

"And then? What do you want from us? Attention? Affection? Or our lives?" inquired Break with a false happiness in his voice. Jill lept towards Allen and embraced him from behind, like a feather landing on his shoulder. Allen did not dare to move as Jill started nuzzling her face in Allen's head.

"Let us just say that I'm here for two reasons, oh wait, might as well make that three." said Jill suddenly kissing Allen's head.

"What?" hissed Kanda and Alice. Gil stopped Alice from leaping towards Jill. Sharon, holding the trembling Lenalee in her arms, spoke calmly.

"May we know what those three are?" Jill smiled gently and nodded.

"Well…hmm…where should I start now…Ah, okay! First, I'm here to avenge the suffering of my son, Mana!" she beamed at them as they stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying. Allen stared at her in shock.

"You're…Ma…na's…" Allen was unable to continue his sentence, still unable to digest what Jill had just said.

She giggled and hugged Allen tight.

"You see, Mana was really precious to me and to Neah. He cared for me and for Neah. I expected Mana to at least die a peaceful death you see…but…I met him at the abyss for a short time. Do you want to know what Mana said?" Allen could not speak and so are the others. Jill's eyes glowed once more but this time, with hatred. "Mana said that he was hurt, Allen. My child told me that his adoptive son has done something wrong~" she paused to look at Allen with a smirk on her face.

"Ah~ but don't you worry. You are still my grandchild…I still love you despite the suffering you've casted upon Mana. Therefore! My second objective is to get Allen!" she giggled as she embraced Allen tightly. Everyone can already feel chills down their spines as Jill continued to caress Allen's head as if Allen's her child.

"No…you can't take Allen-kun…not again!" yelled Lenalee. Jill threw Lenalee a steel cold glare that immobilized Lenalee from breaking at their eye contact. She can feel her chest tightening and her lungs contracting.

"You foolish woman, I dare you to say that again and I shall take your brother's life away from you." Jill smiled as she suddenly broke her contact with Lenalee who was now gasping for her breath. "Stop it, Jill! Don't hurt them, they are my friends!" protested Allen, making Jill smile.

"Oh my, how thoughtful of my son and my grandson…" She nuzzled her head to Allen's face "How thoughtful of you, my dear Neah~" Allen glared at Jill. "I'm not your grandson and I'm not Neah." Snapped Allen back at Jill.

"Don't worry, Allen, you soon will be my son. That's my third objective, you know? To let my Neah erode my grandson and then, you'll become my son eventually~!" announced Jill with enthusiasm as she giggles. Lavi was sure that they were able to stop the 14th from eroding Allen before but that was a close call. They almost lost Allen before. And now? What do they have before their very eyes? The Noah of Darkness, the mother of the 14th who almost killed Allen, avenging her precious child's suffering. If they had a hard time preventing the 14th from hurting them, what more if the 14th's very own mother appeared in front of them? Can a miracle like before happen once more?

"Now~" Jill suddenly turned Allen's face towards her, their foreheads touching "Wake up, my beloved Neah~ Mother is already here~" Jill whispered gently as she closed her eyes while caressing Allen's face. And before any one of them could perform an attack to stop her, the room was filled with Allen's scream.

_**"There's no tragedy in life like the death of a child. Things never get back to the way they were."**_

**+THANKS FOR READING!+**

**+Next Chapter: Mother to Children+**

**NOTE: **Hi! Sorry for not updating for a month! Well, I have plans for writing new stories but I'm not sure when will I be able to post it. I'll write a story about Hunter X Hunter. I'll include my OC there. And I'll probably write a one-shot on DGM. So, please review and read my other stories! Thank you~ Ja ne~


End file.
